


Passion of the Ocean

by ShippingCactus



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gravity Falls AU, M/M, Pirate!Bill, Siren Falls, Siren!Dipper, Siren!Mabel, Tad Strange Being A Jerk, bill is an idiot, he gets what he deserves so its cool, i accidently deleted the ending sooo sorry if its bad, mabel and dipper are pretty much in character, pirate!Will, rev. dipper is also an asshole, will is a sarcastic know it all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 04:38:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17891624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippingCactus/pseuds/ShippingCactus
Summary: Blue waves caressed the bottom of a pirate ship, the sun piercing through a light field of clouds. A small breeze blew by the Devil's Corruption, the ship of none other than the infamous pirate, Captain Bill Cipher. Most would expect him to be plundering foreign kingdoms, raiding villages, or searching for treasure. But he currently had his eyes set on something more important.Dipper Pines was a young siren, a supernatural species of half-human, half-fish appearance and alluring voices. By stereotype, he should be sitting on a rock, singing to attract a sailor, and eventually killing them. Instead, he was swimming from his island to a large boat in the middle of the ocean.





	Passion of the Ocean

**Author's Note:**

> I accidentally deleted the ending and had to rewrite it, so apologies if it isn't the best. Also, there is Latin later but it's backwards and unimportant. Enjoy!

Blue waves caressed the bottom of a pirate ship, the sun piercing through a light field of clouds. A small breeze blew by the Devil's Corruption, the ship of none other than the infamous pirate, Captain Bill Cipher. Most would expect him to be plundering foreign kingdoms, raiding villages, or searching for treasure. But he currently had his eyes set on something more important.

Dipper Pines was a young siren, a supernatural species of half-human, half-fish appearance and alluring voices. By stereotype, he should be sitting on a rock, singing to attract a sailor, and eventually killing them. Instead, he was swimming from his island to a large boat in the middle of the ocean.

"Drink up, everyone! It's been a good week, and you deserve it!" the captain proclaimed from his position on the helm. He slid down the side of the railing, onto the main deck. Instead of grabbing a drink, however, he walked towards the plank, as if he were to die. Gracefully laying onto the piece of wood, he gazed into the ocean, two sirens swimming beneath him. "Good afternoon, darlings."

"Hello to you too, Bill," one of them replied. He had curly, brown hair and a blue, shimmering tail.

"Hey, Bill, where's that cute brother of yours?" the other one piped up. She had long, brown hair and a pink tail. Unlike her twin, she was loud, energetic, and friendly.

Bill smirked before calling for his brother, "First Mate Will, you have been summoned." A tall, handsome man walked up to the side of the ship. His curly, teal hair reflected against the water and shown in the sun.

"Hi, William!" the pink-tailed siren called, almost deafeningly.

"Hello, m'lady. What brings you to the Corruption today?"

"I just wanted to say, 'hi,'" she replied with a wink. Will nodded before stepping away from the conversation, observing the rest of the ship from the helm. "I'll be seeing you boys later," she said, swimming away.

After she left, Dipper looked up to Bill in confusion. "Well, that was weird."

"It's Mabel, what do you expect?" Bill chuckled, before continuing his chat with Dipper. Eventually, they parted ways. The boat anchored off the coast of the sirens' island that night.

When the crew was asleep, Will rolled out of his hammock in the crew's quarters and walked up to the main deck. He looked over the longboats before choosing the smallest and quickest one. As he began to unravel the cable, a door behind him creaked open.

"Stealing longboats, are we?" a familiar voice asked.

He turned around, standing up straight and trying to maintain eye contact with his brother. "No, Captain. I was simply, uh, making sure they were tied up correctly," he lied.

"But if you do that, you'll miss your date with Mabel."

"W-what? It's not a d-date. We're just, uh, hanging out," he stuttered. By now, Will was furiously blushing, while his twin knew he had him cornered.

"Ah ha, so you are going to meet her!" Bill proclaimed, probably a little too loud.

"Dammit!"

Bill was smiling uncontrollably now. Getting on his brother's nerves really made him happy. "My brother's got a girlfriend, my brother's got a girlfriend," he started chanting.

Sometimes I wonder if he really is the older twin. He never acts like it, Will thought before replying, "We're not official or anything. Don't make this into a big deal."

Bill paused before whispering under his breath, "Oh, I will."

"So, can I go or not?" Will asked, irritated.

"Yeah, yeah. Just come back before dawn so the Henchmaniacs don't ask where you were," Bill replied before going off to bed. "Have fun."

Will rolled his eyes, climbing into the longboat and untying the cable. When he got to the shore of the sirens' island, Siren Falls, he pulled the boat onto the sand before walking into the jungle. "I know the cove is around here somewhere," whispered to himself, looking down at his compass. "Work, goddammit!" By now he could hear the rushing of water, signaling that he was almost there. Will walked down the small path that led to the sirens' cove. He walked towards the pool of water that rested beneath a small waterfall. A siren with a pink tail sat on the shallow side of the pool. She was braiding her hair with flowers, her tail lightly splashing the cool water.

When she noticed Will's arrival, she swam over to the far side of the pool. "Hey, William. Did you have to sneak out, or did Bill catch you?" she snickered, smiling up at him.

"Huh, yeah, I tried to take one of the longboats unnoticed, but he saw me. He let me go, though. Guess I would let him to the same if he were coming here to see Dipper."

"Yeah," she chuckled, "speaking of which, he's asleep so we have to be quiet."

The pirate laughed before responding, "I think you'll have a harder time with that than I would."

Mabel lightly splashed him with water, before laughing with him. He took his boots off, sitting down and wading his feet in the water. The siren propped herself up on the rock next to him and leaned on his shoulder. They both closed their eyes and smiled, taking in the moment. "So, this is where you live?" Will asked, breaking the silence.

"Kinda. There's a siren kingdom in the ocean, but Dipper and I tend to stay in the cove. It's more comfortable."

"It's beautiful here," he said, taking in the view.

"Like some pirates I know," Mabel said, looking into his teal and golden-specked eyes. She held his hand as her tail made small, calming ripples on the water.

Will looked down at her before answering, "Like some sirens I know."

Before either of them completely understood the situation at hand, they leaned in, kissing softly and lovingly. They broke the kiss when Will noticed the sun peaking over the shoreline. "I have to go," he said, rushing to put his boots on.

"Already? It feels like you just got here."

"I have to get back to the Corruption before any of the crew members notice I'm missing," he said before reassuring her, "I'll try to come back before we set sail tomorrow." He walked back to the siren, planting a kiss on her forehead. "I love you, Mabel."

"I love you too," she called before he turned around, walking towards the beach, leaving her blushing and smiling like a lovesick idiot.

-

As promised, Will returned to the cove the next day, sneaking off the ship with his brother's permission. He walked down the familiar path, the soft crashing of the waterfall getting louder. When he reached the end of the trail, he looked down at his boots to see them covered in sand and dust, which was scattered over the once smooth rocks. Water was overflowing in the pool, dried, magenta blood on a sharp stone, and not a shimmering tail in sight.

"What the hell happened here?" Will whispered under his breath. He felt light-headed and nauseous as if he were about to pass out. That's when he noticed a small, square-shaped badge on the ground. He gasped, shakingly dropping it and quickly running back to the Devil's Corruption.

Will ran out of the jungle and onto the beach, where his brother was waiting for him. He had taken out his own longboat, leaving the crew by themselves on the ship. He calmly approached his distressed first mate, who was out of breath. "Will, what happened?" Bill asked, attempting to calm his teal-haired sibling.

"Strange," Will gasped before collapsing on the warm beach. The world spun before Bill did the same.

Bill awoke on his bed, a soggy towel across his head and a woman with bright pink hair standing above him. "Captain? Captain!"

"Wha? What happened?" he asked, groggily, attempting to sit up.

"We found you and First Mate Will passed out on the beach of the island a couple yards out," she answered.

His memories coming back to him, Bill hurriedly ran out of his quarters and took the wheel of the Corruption, his crew looking up in shock. "All of you, stop staring at me and do something! Weigh anchor and hoist the mizzen! Wake up my brother. We set sail for Strange Kingdom!" Bill commanded. The crew went silent when they heard the mention of the Strange Kingdom. Tad Strange was a powerful ruler, and overall, merciless, especially when it came to pirates. Even Bill was scared of him, but the Cipher brothers would do anything to save Mabel and Dipper. Hell, they would give their purpose, their lives away for the two sirens.

Will blearily climbed the stairs to the quarter deck. His eyes were red and puffy, his cheeks practically dripping with salty tears. "Pyronica said you wanted to see me," he mumbled. Bill could imagine his brother laying in his hammock, cursing himself under his breath mere minutes ago, miserable and blaming himself for the twins' disappearance.

"Yeah, guess where we're going," he replied excitedly, even though he was far from it.

Will immediately perked up, wiping the last of the tears off of his face, before his face went blank again. "You can't be serious. That's a suicide mission! We're never going to get them back."

"Yeah we will," Bill remarked confidently, "or we'll die trying."

-

The mighty pirate ship, the Devil’s Corruption, sailed within vision of Strange Kingdom. The vast island with its many clay village buildings sat lonesomely above the ocean waves. In the center of the isle sat a majestic and glistening castle, its exterior composed strictly of lavender crystals and slabs of purple marble. As the brothers’ and their boisterous crew pulled the large vessel into the marina of their adversary, Will began to shudder slightly and murmur to himself, “We’re going to die. We’re going to die. We are going to die,” before being struck across the face by a gloved hand.

“Snap out of it, Will! We are not going to die. Just follow my lead and everything will be fine,” Bill stated blankly before returning his eyes to the docks ahead. Before them stood about a hundred armed guards, all prepared to shoot the trespassers. The blonde-haired captain anchored his ship, coaxing his brother to follow him onto the pier. He waltzed up to the commander of the omnipotent battalion and held his hands out in surrender. “Arrest me,” he pronounced, grinning mischievously.

“Wha-?” the officer was awestruck, for no one, especially not a pirate as well-known as Bill Cipher, had ever willingly given into arrest.

“You heard me, good sir. Arrest me. Take my crew, my gold, my beloved ship. But,” here was Bill’s end of the deal, one that he refused to give up, “please allow my brother and me a meeting with his majesty, Lord Strange.” The deal seemed good enough. The administration of the force would bring the two pirates in charge of a considerable legacy in front of their ruler, shackles and all.

“Deal.”

With that one word, the crew of feisty Henchmaniacs was thrown into an old prison below the kingdom, the Cipher brothers were handcuffed and then dragged into the throne room of one of their most feared rivals, and Bill’s plan went into motion.

The brothers were hauled into the largest room in the castle. Stained-glass windows reflected various achievements of the kingdom, all of which obsolete and ancient. The tile was a delicate lilac, matching the cream-colored rug well. A grand dais was positioned against the wall, facing the doorway to the kingdom. A lanky man with light purple hair and a malevolent gaze occupied the throne, looking down upon his newfound prisoners, which were sitting on their knees in front of him. “Bill Cipher,” he bellowed, attempting to cover his naturally high-pitched voice with a deeper tone.

“You have something of ours’, Strange. Give them up and no one gets hurt,” Bill spat, getting straight to the point. Will simply remained quiet, trying not to panic in this time of stress and high stakes.

“Right, you’re here for the sirens, aren’t you?” he asked rhetorically. He chuckled, his laughter threatening and wicked. “Go to hell, Ciphers.” He ordered his guards to take him to a secretive underground dungeon that lay along a strip of catacombs below the city. The boys, along with their crew, were to be hanged the following day, the punishment for all pirates in Tad Strange’s kingdom.

“See you there, your highness,” Will bitterly remarked, sarcasm touching every word, his commentary getting him in trouble.

“And twenty lashes for the disrespectful one. Perhaps he’ll learn his lesson.”

The head pirates of the Devil’s Corruption were moldy old cell beneath the city. Only the worst criminals died here; notorious pirates, heinous beasts, frightful monsters. They were thrown aside, chains around their necks, wrists, and ankles. Both were stripped of their fancy clothes, the garments likely burned or sold to the highest bidder. They kneeled once more, wearing nothing but old, burlap sack-like pants. Across from the brothers were two water-filled barrels, glimmering in the barely visible light.

“M-Mabel? D-Dipper?” Will whispered before letting out a soft cry as the whip came down on his back. “Hey, man, take it easy!”

“Maybe you should’ve kept your mouth shut, bitch,” the officer said before he flogged the teal-haired boy some more. He had combed-back, dark brown hair, pale skin, and ice-blue eyes. The atmosphere around him seemed cold and lifeless.

“Dipper?” Bill called out, louder than his brother’s previous exclamation. Movement occurred within both of the wooden barrels, two brunette heads poking over the edges.

Mabel was the first to register who they were talking to, likely because her boyfriend was currently being scourged on the back, occasionally yelping pain. “William! Oh my god, are you okay?”

“Pft, yeah. Never better,” he smirked, somewhat lightening the mood. Dipper rolled his eyes before returning his focus to Bill.

“So, you got yourselves thrown in prison to save us,” he snickered. “How do you expect to get us out?” At this point, the dark-haired guard had left, leaving the quartet by themselves.

Bill showed the other three captives a small notebook he had stored away for situations such as this one. “With this.” He turned through the various pages, finding the most important one.

“A book?” Mabel questioned.

“Not just any book. This book has numerous spells and tricks. This one will make escaping so much easier,” he replied before reciting the Latin text a few times, “Aitseb te airam amrof atatum. Aitseb te airam amrof atatum. Aitseb te airam amrof atatum.” The sirens’ tails began to glow, their scales fading away and legs forming in their place. The newly-changed human twins were currently lawing in a salt-water filled barrel with no clothes on.

“Bill! What the hell did you do?” Mabel screamed, curling up into the corner of her container.

“Sweet, it worked!”

“What Mabel means, Bill, is why don’t we have clothes?” Dipper yelled his sudden burst of anger startling the pirates.

“Oh, uh, you could just wear our clothes,” Will suggested.

Once the group of pirates and humanoid sirens escaped the twisted catacombs, they were halted by the head of the unit that was supposed to be watching them. “And where do you think you’re going?” asked the ice-hearted officer from earlier. Before anyone could respond, Will unsheathed his recently regained sword and fatally stabbed the man through his abdomen.

“I never did like that guy.”

Mabel and Dipper watched in bewilderment while Bill scolded his brother, “We weren’t going to kill anyone, Will!”

“Oops, my bad.” The rest of Strange’s army quickly pursued the escapees. Bill, along with the others, quickly boarded the Corruption, leaving as quickly as possible. Instead of following them, however, the soldiers retreated, deciding to stay on their island. 

Halfway through the voyage home, Bill asked himself, “Did we forget something?”

Dipper blatantly responded, “Yes, idiot, you forgot your entire crew!”

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I am on Wattpad (if you're looking for more stories check there), so if you see this story twice, it's still me.


End file.
